Harry Potter and the Can of Paint
by Asher Elric
Summary: What happens when you get a Gryffindor that sometimes act like a Slytherin? Ron and Hermione, and Draco, find out when detention is served, and an old cloak is used.


Lady of Contradictions: Hello, here is the companion piece to 'Harry Potter and the Snack of Doom', I don't think you have to read that one first, but, go ahead if you think you need too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be working on book 6 and it would be out much sooner than it all ready will be.

**Harry Potter and the Can of Paint**

The day dawned bright and clear; there were no clouds in the sky, and the grounds around Hogwarts called to the students. With warm weather and the promise of a calm afternoon, classes had been cut short for the day and the children allowed outside for the rest of the afternoon. It had been considered a waist of an afternoon by some of the professor's, but, Dumbledore wouldn't hear of it, and insisted of a half days holiday.

However, even with children swimming in the lake, or sitting under a tree with plenty of shade with a snack and a book, two students were standing in the Quiditch pitch, looking at a dilapidated shack, with paint that had been stripped off. Ron and Hermione had failed another potions (Or so said Snape) and they had to spend their afternoon painting the shack, in green no less, a Slytherin color if ever there was one.

Now, one would think that it was quite weird to see these two alone, without their other companion. Well, it just so happened that Harry had come down with a cold just the night before, and had to spend his time in the Hospital Wing. He wasn't happy about that though, he loved his Defense Against the Dark Arts class and was not happy about skipping it at all (He did feel better, however, when he got the homework from that class).

Ron looked over to a stack of paint cans, there were also to brushes lying on the ground beside the cans. The color was a deep forest green, which was actually a nice color, but, Ron made it a point to detest green. Hermione sighed and opened a can.

"Bloody hell," Ron whined.

"No DU-UH Sherlock," Hermione retorted.

"We might as well should get started," she said.

"This is brilliant, Malfoy gets us in class and we didn't even do anything," Ron muttered. Nothing else was said as the two started their task.

Many hours later, the two were sorely…annoyed, not with painting, that they didn't mind, it was what was going on behind them that they were annoyed with. Malfoy and his gang had decided to spend some of their afternoon throwing 'Mudblood' insults at Hermione, and insult Ron about how pour his family was even if they were 'Pure Bloods'.

"Has your father gotten a raise yet Weasel?" Draco Malfoy yelled, his gang snickered behind him.

"Oh yes, we got a huge raise," Ron muttered, but he and Hermione kept painting.

"Mudblood, Mudblood!" the group then started to sing.

"Just ignore them, just ignore them, just ignore them, just ignore them," Hermione chanted, just as much for herself as for Ron. She turned to get a new can of paint, the one she had Ron had been sharing was almost empty. However, when she did so, a can of paint disappeared right in front of her. She didn't gasp, she schooled her features to not get anything away.

She turned to Ron; "Turn around and watch," she whispered. Ron looked at her incredulously, but she grinned at him and turned to the group. Malfoy was currently acting like one of the Twins had turned into a monkey, when…

A stream of forest green paint splashed over his faintly blue head, and nice robes. There was silence before Ron and Hermione started laughing.

"Malfoy, you look like a green baboon!" Ron laughed.

"Better run off to Mommy!" Hermione pointed at Malfoy. Draco turned and ran streaming green paint to the castle, his gang following him.

Ron and Hermione were doubled over by now, laughing so hard that tears streamed out of their eyes. It was then that Harry appeared, he had snuck up on the two groups in his Fathers Invisibility cloak.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, not able to say anything else

"That was Brilliant!" Ron congratulated his friend.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Harry laughed with his friends.

Snape had to remind himself of several things. 1) He did not see who had spilled the green paint all over Malfoy, and 2) he didn't care, as far as he was concerned, Malfoy probably deserved it.

"Take care of your robes yourself, you aren't five years old!" Snape snapped then shut his office door in Draco Malfoy's face. Really, who did that kid think he was? Just because his Father was a rich Bastard Death Eater hardly meant anything at all!

Minerva McGonagall watched as the three teens got back to work on the shed; even if Potter wasn't serving detention he really didn't want to watch his own friends paint. Either way, they were laughing and joking and having fun. She had to smile though, that boy had a lot of gall to dump green paint over a Slytherin. But, Minerva figured that it was quite considered proper Gryffindor etiquette; and, she wasn't about to punish Potter for standing up for his friends, no matter how 'Slytherin' it was.

Harry and his friends looked at the green shack; he pretended to choke.

"Who the hell made it green paint?" he asked.

"Snape," Ron said, with a shrug.

"He is Slytherin after all," Hermione replied.

"Well, lets just change it then shall we?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't want to paint anymore!" Ron whined.

"Stop whining and lets see what Harry has in mind," Hermione slapped around in the back of the head.

"Hay!"

"Shush you two and watch," Harry smiled.

He then took out his wand, aimed it at the shed, said something that his companions couldn't hear, and the shed changed to a deep red color. A Gryffindor color.

"There, that's better," Harry said then he turned and started to walk back to the castle. Ron and Hermione stared at the shed.

"Hay, you two coming or what?" Harry called.

"Hey Mate! Can you teach me that?' Ron said, turning and running up to Harry.

"Yeah, me too?" Hermione laughed.

Harry laughed, but said he would and the Trio walked back up to the castle, just in time for dinner and to see Draco Malfoy had not gotten he green paint out of his robes of hair, or skin.

"I bewitched it so that he would be green for a month," Harry muttered to the Gryffindor table; the table couldn't help but snicker at that.

Lady of Contradictions: Okay, that is that, I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
